Blue Earth
by kb18142
Summary: Just a story that came to me when thinking about Dean and Sam's early years. Wee!chesters! Dean is five; Sam is 10 months old. Caring!Anxious!John Winchester.


_**Monday, April 23, 1984**_

_**Easter Monday**_

"I'm glad you brought the boys, John," Pastor Jim said.

John Winchester nodded, looking over to where Dean and Sam sat on the floor of the church's recreation room.

He wasn't really listening to Pastor Jim. His mind was too busy with his upcoming hunt. And his boys.

Ever since Missouri Moseley had told him the truth about Mary's death, he had been worried and afraid.

A demon had killed his wife.

A demon had been in the room with Sam that night his wife died.

_Why? _

_What did a demon want with Mary? And Sammy?_

_How could God allow this to happen?_

"John? Maybe it'll do Dean some good," Pastor Jim was saying. " He'll have a chance to play with some other kids..."

John swallowed hard, looking over at Dean.

Dean hadn't spoken since that night.

The cries Dean made when he woke up from nightmares didn't count.

"...Easter bunnies and finding eggs. Something normal," Jim was saying.

John turned and looked at Jim.

Jim stopped talking.

John looked over at Dean and Sam

_Will we ever be normal again?_John wondered.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Dean sat on the red carpeted floor, holding a squirming Sam.

Dean watched the other children as they sat in groups, excited about the Easter egg hunt that was to take place outside.

Sam wanted to be crawling around on the carpet. He had already kicked off his new shoes, and was now trying to wiggle off his socks.

Dean had put the shoes into the Kermit the Frog knapsack after John had come along and talked to Dean.

His father was leaving them. Again.

"Watch after Sammy, okay?" His father had said.

Dean nodded.

His father had put his arms around him and held him close. After a moment, Dean hugged his father.

Then John was gone.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Dean had not participated in the Easter Egg hunt, no matter how enticing it had been to him to play with the other children and to run around outside.

_Daddy say watch Sammy_, he thought - and Dean had watched after his little brother.

And now Dean was sitting on a chair at a table, eating ice cream and cake, holding Sam in his lap.

The other kids laughed and showed each other the colored eggs they had found.

Dean fed Sam a piece of vanilla ice cream with a spoon. Most of it missed Sam's mouth, but Sam squealed with happiness and smacked his lips.

Dean smiled.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Dean watched as the other boys and girls left with their parents, laughing and smiling, and holding their Easter baskets.

Sam held onto Dean's arm as he attempted to stand.

A woman with blonde hair caught Dean's eye. She had a little boy about his age, who held her left hand, while she balanced a smaller boy on her right hip.

She smiled at Dean and at Sam as she passed them by.

Then she was gone.

Dean felt a heavy weight against his chest. He blinked.

Sam was pressing both his hands against Dean, and looking up into Dean's eyes.

"Dee," Sam said.

Dean blinked again.

"You talked, Sammy! You talked!"

"Dee!" Sammy exclaimed.

Dean let out a laugh, and hugged Sam. He gave Sam's head a big kiss and made a "**MWAH!"**sound.

"Dee!" Sam exclaimed once more.

Then sat down hard on his bottom. He looked up at Dean in surprise, trying to decide whether to laugh or cry.

Dean leaned down and hugged Sam, laughing.

Sam laughed too.

"You wanna a Peep, Sammy?"

Dean got a yellow Peep candy from his pocket and took a bite from the Peep and went "Mmm!"

Then he gave the rest to Sam who began to suck on it.

"Aww, Sammy! You slobber!" Dean laughed.

He hugged Sam, who kept sucking on the Peep, then dug out another Peep for himself.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Pastor Jim had been saying goodbye to his congregation.

He smiled when he heard Dean and Sam laughing together on the floor, giggling and hugging each other.

Pastor Jim said a silent prayer of thanks that two little boys who had lost so much could still be so happy.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**A/N: I was doing some research on Dean and Sam's early life. Dean didn't speak for months after Mary's death. John met Missouri Moseley in December of 1983, and she told him that Mary had been killed by a demon. John moved Dean and Sam out of Lawrence, Kansas before Dean's 5th birthday (which would have been January 24, 1984.) Pastor Jim had a church in Blue Earth, Minnesota and was the hunter John knew the longest. I like to think this story happened, just to give the boys a moment of happiness in that dark time.**


End file.
